Patience and Loyalty
by Heiress Grey
Summary: What if Arthur couldn't accept Merlin's magic and sentenced him to death, only for destiny to intervene? Post S4, post-reveal fic with Bromance and Arthur/Gwen. ON HIATUS but still fairly tied up
1. With Friends Like These

**A/N: This is a post-reveal fic and also my very first fanfiction ever. Maybe it reeks to high heaven. Maybe it doesn't. You decide.**

**Also, this story alternates between the near past and the present, the past in italics.  
**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Merlin. That's why I'm writing fanfiction for it.  
**

* * *

"I lost both my parents to magic. I'm going to avenge them, Merlin. I'll not make the mistake of trusting a sorcerer again."

"They're evil, don't you forget that."

"No man is worth your tears."

* * *

They couldn't kill him.

He was first sentenced to burning at the stake, the most feared punishment for his crimes. The flames died as they touched his skin. Yet the warlock didn't flee, didn't attack. He let the guards snatch him again, chaining his wrists pointlessly.

Everyone wondered why he didn't free himself when his death by decapitation was announced. The sorcerer sat silently in his dungeon cell until he was lead to the executioner's block. He seemed as surprised as the people gathered to watch when the blade of the undertaker's ax bounced harmlessly off his neck. The king cursed loudly, while his knights looked on in sickened silence. He drew his own sword, pushing the executioner from his place. The warlock bowed his dark head before his king.

* * *

_"You have to believe, Arthur. You are destined to be Albion's greatest king... Have faith."_

_"I'll be happy to be your servant until the day I die."_

* * *

The king screamed unintelligibly at his former servant, who looked up questioningly at his former master.

The king seemed to be saying "traitor," "trust," and "friend" amongst his cries of rage. As his tirade grew louder, the gathered crowd felt as if they were intruding on something deeply personal. One by one, they melted away until only the king, his court, and his loyal magician were left.

The king's hand cracked across the young man's prominent cheekbone. Merlin kept his head down as the guards dragged him away on the king's orders.

"Lock him in the darkest dungeon cell," he commanded with a pointed glare. "He cannot be trusted."

The warlock seemed disappointed in Arthur as he disappeared into the darkness of the castle. The king couldn't bring himself to move until the group was out of sight.

* * *

_Dragon fire rained down around Arthur and his valiant knights perched on the battlements. Merlin stood by Arthur's side. The prince saw something in his eyes that he couldn't identify._

_"I'm sorry you're having to do this."_

_Arthur notched a flaming arrow to his crossbow._

_"Why? You're not to blame."_

* * *

"Arthur..." the queen began, a comforting hand rested on this shoulder. The king sat on his bed, not only sinking into the sheets, but also into his helpless despair.

"...Not now, Guinevere. Can't we just... sit here?"

She nodded, sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, gently rubbing circles as he buried his face in his hands.

The king was broken. How he hated himself, how he hated his father, how he hated the terrible Merlin! He let the boy weave himself into his heart like a poisonous ivy, and all the while the warlock was laughing at him, the stupid prince who couldn't see the magic dangling in front of his nose! He had defended him, swore the boy was loyal to him and that he didn't practice magic, all lies. He valued his opinion, even called him a friend. Arthur wondered how he could ever be so naive and blind.

Gwen pretended not to notice the tear tracks on her husband's face.

"Arthur, we need to talk. About Merlin."

The king turned to her with a rebuke on his lips but she dove into it anyway.

"You can't keep trying to kill Merlin. Who knows if you even can kill him, but he's not a threat! Banish him or lock him up, but don't kill him!"

She took the silent man's hands, pleading with her eyes for her former friend's life.

"Gwen... He is a sorcerer. It is treachery for you to talk like that. "

"Arthur, please, show mercy. He was your friend!"

"He lied to me!"

She stopped rubbing his shoulder, but Arthur continued in his blind fury.

"It's the law, Gwen! I can't make an exception for a servant," he yelled, throwing his arms to the air in frustration.

He pulled back as his wife winced.

"I believed you were better than this. I thought someday you were going to be a great king. I thought you would sooner die than let your best friend be killed!"

Arthur was left alone as his slighted wife stormed from the room. He buried his face in his bed, hoping to drown.

* * *

_The witch sneered._

_ "Still not a very good fighter, are we now, Arthur?"_

_She spat his name upon him as he scrambled backward, avoiding the tip of her blade. He felt a solid wall behind his back, but the proud king refused to let his fear show. He instead gazed defiantly at his former friend, his half sister._

_"Why don't you just kill me, Morgana?"_

_"Oh, I will," she purred. "But I want to have fun with you first. How I've waited for this day!"_

_The tip of her sword teased his throat. _

_"Morgana, back off," echoed a small voice through the broken courtyard. _

_Both king and witch turned to the servant who would have seemed untouched by the chaos around him except for the gleam of righteous fury in his glassy eyes. He bore Arthur's castoff sword in his right hand. _

_"I said, back off, witch," he threatened, twirling his sword like Arthur did sometimes. _

_"What are you doing, Merlin? Get out of here!"_

* * *

The cell where they took Merlin was as dark and as filthy as he had expected. The guards threw him in more roughly than necessary, and with them left the light. Merlin had not anticipated that he would have survived being burned or beheaded, even if by mere fate. He wondered what his next execution would be and if destiny would once again intervene in his sentence, the force he reckoned had prevented his previous two.

He did not summon any magic in the cell. He did not create light or unlock the door or break his shackles or call the dragon. He waited in maddening silence instead, wondering if the king-no, his friend-would ever forgive him for his secrets and lies. He wondered if Arthur would ever understand that it was never for himself he did what he did. He wondered if Arthur could ever sort the truth from the lies that Morgana so effectively spun. Albion may never be united.

* * *

_"I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin."_

_"A riddle?"_

_"Yes, but I've got to quite like you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Now I realize you're not as big a fool as you look." _

_"Yeah. I feel the same. Now that I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound."_

* * *

Merlin grew aware of a dim light growing brighter as it approached his cell. Was it time for his execution already?

Instead of the guards, the queen herself marched briskly down the dungeon corridors bearing a plate of bread and meat and cheese. She let herself in Merlin's cell with a key nicked from Arthur's bedside dresser. Merlin allowed himself a smile.

"Gwen," he greeted her. She traded smiles, but it did not reach her eyes that could not reach him.

"You look terrible, Merlin," she tutted, swinging a bucket he was too busy admiring the food to see. She pulled a cloth from her pocket as she offered him the platter, which he gratefully accepted. As he savored the fresh food, she dabbed at a mark on his face where Arthur had slapped him. She still kept herself from looking directly into his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here, Gwen."

"I'm the queen, Merlin. There's not much they can do to stop me."

Besides beheading, but neither of them mentioned that now.

Merlin cleared his throat, dreading. "Aren't you afraid of me? Don't you... hate me?" he choked. "I'm a monster, Gwen. Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care about you. And Arthur cares about you too, whether he can admit it right now or not. You might be a warlock, Merlin, but you're not a monster. You're a good man and I know you use your abilities for good."

The warlock ate the last bites of the meal in silence while the queen watched in equal quiet.

"Thank you for your kind words, my lady."

* * *

_Morgana poked Arthur in the chest and he fell silent. _

_"Well...Look what we have here. The king's faithful servant come to play? No. I know who you are," she grinned savagely, not unlike a hyena upon finding fresh dead meat. _

_"You are my worst enemy. You are there every time and you always mess up everything." _

_Merlin shook his head. _

_"There's still time for forgiveness, Morgana. Leave now and I'll spare you." _

_"How do you plan to do that?" _

_Arthur wondered the same thing. _

_"I'll think of something."_

_Morgana's eyes glazed over. What was it, fear, that brought the fog?_

_"Wait. I know who you are."_

* * *

"You did what?"

The king's outrage was unmatched in any of the five kingdoms.

"You were starving him, my lord."

Arthur was silenced by his fury, gagging on the words he wished to scream at his defiant wife.

"I promise he will be fed as long as you promise me you will not contact him again."

There was no use arguing with Arthur.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_Silence. _

_"You are Emrys. It all makes sense now."_

Who?_ wondered Arthur. What was she talking about?_

_"The most powerful sorcerer in the history of the world the lowly manservant of the prince? Even I did not see this coming," she snarled with a hint if irony. A half smile graced her face that was not at all pleasant. _

_Arthur's head was spinning. Merlin, a sorcerer? Morgana's really lost it now. _

_"Why should I leave when you're going to just kill him yourself...? Like you killed his father?"_

_Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"That was an accident."_

* * *

The king paced in the council room.

"Perhaps he could be banished," suggested one knight. Arthur shook his head. Too risky. He needed to know where the warlock was.

"We could poison him or starve him," offered another. Arthur remembered the poisoned chalice. Not again. He couldn't do that to Merlin again, whispered the rebellious part of his mind, the part that was screaming in agony as the flames reached for the magician's skin, the blade came down on his neck, and as he languished in the castle's dungeons. He hated that part of him, that part that told him Merlin was his friend. Kings don't have friends, especially not ones who were sorcerers.

Out loud he said, "That would not be honorable. Anything else?"

An older member of the council motioned for King Arthur's attention. He nodded, and the councilman launched hesitantly into his story.

"I've heard stories of a certain kind of metal alloy that can chain anything. Once it traps something, the being can only escape under the rarest of circumstances. Even this Emrys-" Arthur winced at the name"-would be trapped and unable to use his magic to harm Camelot."

"Where would we put him, if this metal exists?"

"How about the caves below the castle where the Great Dragon was once kept?"

* * *

_"You let Arthur believe his father would live, then you murdered him."_

_"That was your doing, Morgana." _

_"That's what you'd like Arthur to think, wouldn't you? You've been lying to him ever since he first met you." _

_"Merlin?" he whispered in disbelief. It did seem like the man always knew more than he said, but was Morgana telling the truth?_

_"I'm sorry, sire," Merlin said, his eyes wet. He turned to the witch. _

_"Morgana, once last warning. Get away."_

_"You are a Dragonlord, too. You're the one that released the dragon, and you let Arthur believe he killed it. You have conspired with the Druids. You knew about my magic and the treachery of Agravaine and you didn't tell anyone. You laugh at Arthur every time someone accuses you of sorcery because he always so blindly defends you, not knowing what you really are."_

_Arthur felt like someone had pulled his heart out. He looked at his treacherous servant, like steel under Morgana's piercing gaze. "You are worse than me," she said with pure loathing and a glance at the shell shocked king._

_"I'm sorry for this, Morgana."_

_His eyes flashed gold and the witch was unable to stop herself from flying backward or her sword from flying into the warlock's empty left hand. Merlin uttered ancient foreign words under his breath, and with another flash of gold, the swords lit up with an unearthly light. He strode over to Morgana, every bit the powerful sorcerer she claimed and not a bit like the bumbling servant Arthur trusted. _

_"Leave, Morgana. Never return to Camelot. Next time I will kill you." _

_Arthur saw Morgana's eyes fill with fear as a whirlwind of magic carried her away, but he missed the smirk of vengeance that was meant for Merlin. _

* * *

The first time Arthur visited Merlin in the caverns, Merlin did not speak at all.

Arthur didn't know if the warlock was listening, but he talked to him all the same. The question burned in his mouth, and the silence was unbearable.

"Why did you do it, Merlin?"

Silence.

"Why'd you have to be a sorcerer and ruin everything?"

He nearly throttled the idiot. Still, Merlin remained unnaturally quiet.

"Fine," snapped the king. "Rot for all I care."

As he turned away, Arthur didn't see the tears running down Merlin's cheeks making trails in the dust that covered him.

* * *

_"He will never trust you now, Emrys."_

_Her voice echoed in Merlin's head like the dragon and Mordred's had, and Merlin knew he was doomed. _

_Arthur watched this Emrys pace slowly toward him, glowing swords in hand. His eyes were filled with something unreadable. _

_"The once and future king," he mumbled. _

* * *

Arthur swore to himself never to visit Merlin again. It was best he focused on his duties as king instead of the wayward servant.

However, when Camelot was once again threatened by a force of dark magic, the king was at a loss for what to do.

Even Gaius had no idea how to fight the monsters, many-legged centipede-like creatures whose shells could not be pierced by any sword or other weapon. The elderly physician, with backing from the queen, humbly suggested asking Merlin for advice. The king bristled, but he did not outright reject the idea, to Gaius and Gwen's relief.

When he visited the warlock, he was waiting for him. In the few months of his captivity, Merlin had managed to grow a thick, black beard. His clothes stuck to his bones more than ever, and his pale skin appeared especially pallid under the layer of dirt and dust he wore. His chains were gathered around him as he sat perched on a rock like the fierce bird of prey he was named for, with a white dragon the size of a horse curled around him. It seemed content to lay its head in the warlock's lap.

"This is Aithusa. He is my... ward of sorts."

Arthur didn't comment on the supposedly extinct dragon.

"Camelot is under attack, Merlin."

"That's nice."

"People are dying."

"'No man is worth dying for.' Remember that, my lord?"

"Merlin, I... Is this about the Dragonlord then? Did I offend you so badly you turned to sorcery?"

Merlin's eyes filled with hurt and sadness, with a pinch of what Arthur recognized as pity. For a man that held such a huge secret, Merlin really was an open book.

"Hit them with fire."

"Huh?"

"Simultaneously hit the monsters on their underbelly with fire and something that pierces. Try flaming arrows or lances."

"Thank you," Arthur said, out of habit more than anything.

* * *

_Arthur prepared himself for a mortal blow, for the traitor to turn him to dust. _

_With a loud crash that shattered the silence the twin swords lost their fire and fell to the ground. Merlin's whole body shook and he collapsed at Arthur's feet. _

_By that time several knights began to collect in the courtyard now that the fighting had ended with Morgana's disappearance._

_"Guards!" the king managed to shout. _

_They scurried over to him, the blood on their scarlet cloaks barely visible._

_"Sire, are you alright?" one said with alarm. _

_Another, Gwaine, actually, reached down toward Merlin. _

_"Stay away from him," the king barked. "He is a sorcerer and a traitor. He meant to kill me."_

_The knights looked at him in disbelief. _

_"Princess, surely you can't be serious," Gwaine spluttered. _

_The swords on the ground flashed as Merlin stirred, causing the five knights to jump and Arthur to look even grimmer. _

_"Take him to the dungeon. Send Gaius to tend to him after everyone else. I need to decide what his punishment will be."_

* * *

"So... Did you vanquish the beasts, my lord?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

Arthur didn't know what he was saying or why he was here again. The white dragon was conspicuously absent this time.

"Arthur, I need you to listen to me."

The king hesitated.

"I didn't choose to be a sorcerer."

"How can that be? Of course you did."

"From the moment I opened my eyes, I could do magic. I've never needed spells like other magicians. Magic is a part of me. You need to understand that, Arthur."

"I'm tired of your lies, Merlin."

The king walked out of the caverns leaving Merlin looking resigned.

The king tossed and turned in bed that night, considering Merlin's words, weighing them against Morgana's accusations. He needed to know the truth. He felt guilty about everything. Careful not to wake the sleeping Guinevere, Arthur pulled on clothes, throwing a long cloak and hood over his head. The guards at the entrance of the catacombs jumped at his silent and sudden appearance, but with a little urging promised their liege their silence about his late night visit.

Arthur walked quickly toward the cave, descending the now familiar staircase.

"I hope I did not wake you," he apologized to the half-awake warlock. Merlin shook his hand in a forgiving manner, with jingling chains.

"Have you been thinking about what I said?"

Arthur nodded. The words came slowly as he continued to roll them around in his head.

"Hypothetically, let's say that what you told me was true and let's say you aren't aiming to kill me. Why would you come to Camelot, the one place your kind are hated the most?"

"I came to Camelot to come under Gaius' protection. He helped me keep my powers in check and harness my abilities. I didn't really know the extent of the hatred of magic that was here until my arrival where the sorcerer was executed."

"If we say that hypothetically all of that is true, why did you stay? Why did you become my servant if you are 'the most powerful sorcerer' there ever was?"

"The dragon."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow but he let the sorcerer continue.

"I thought you were just an arrogant toe rag, but he told me of a destiny. A destiny that we both share. He called you the Once and Future King, destined to unite the land of Albion and bring magic back to the land. But you could only achieve your destiny with my help. I believed in that destiny, and I still believe you will be a great king one day. If that means I have to follow you on your stupid hunting trips, protect your royal backside without recognition or thanks, or get chained up like any other magical beast, so be it. As long as it helps you become the king you were meant to be, and magic could return to the land to live in peace and harmony with all people, I'd be willing to die, experience the most painful of tortures, and bear the deepest of secrets. "

* * *

A/N: And that's all I got so far. I've got ideas for the next bit though, and I've got a sort of end planned. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Who Needs Enemies?

**AN: First of all, t****hank you so much for your responses! Over thirty follows! Wow!**_  
_ I **am so, so sorry for the extremely unacceptable hiatus. I have no excuses as to why this is so late in coming, but here it is! Chapter 2! Yay! **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin... and NASA. and Bill Gates. Yep._  
_**

* * *

_"But you could only achieve your destiny with my help. I believed in that destiny, and I still believe you will be a great king one day. If that means I have to follow you on your stupid hunting trips, protect your royal backside without recognition or thanks, or get chained up like any other magical beast, so be it. As long as it helps you become the king you were meant to be, and magic could return to the land to live in peace and harmony with all people, I'd be willing to die, experience the most painful of tortures, and bear the deepest of secrets. "_

Arthur stared at Merlin, who paused, throat tensed up with loyalty and fierce pride and gaunt face as regal as the pearly dragon and just as wild. His eyes stayed dry, but Arthur's stung betrayingly. Merlin lifted his eyes from the floor where they had tilted and fixed them on his king, unwavering.

"How many times do I need to say it before it penetrates your incredibly thick skull, Arthur? I believe in you. And not just because some dragon told me to or because it's my destiny or yours: you are my best friend, and I'd be lost if I were not serving you."

The king stared at the ground.

Merlin's words echoed in his mind and Arthur vividly remembered every time the warlock offered such profound faith in him, in moments where he felt like all hope was lost. Merlin had brought him back from the brink.

How could he possibly believe this man could ever dream of betraying him? He gazed, but he didn't see the cave or Merlin. Ghosts, remnants of the past flickered around him. Whispered words, ancient secrets, new friends, old enemies. Lost faith, gained faith.

_Take me up, cast me away._

A sword glimmered in a clearing. A new sword of ancient, forgotten, pseudo legend. He stood before it, unsure and afraid. A fear of failing, of dishonor, of responsibility.

A quiet voice echoed behind him.

_"Arthur, you are the once and future king, destined to reunite the land of Albion."_

_Merlin's voice shook with devotion and steadfast earnestness. His eyes teared up._

_"Have faith."_

The vision faded and Arthur found himself fixed on Merlin. Steadfast, stubborn Merlin.

Something was caught in his throat. For what other reason did Arthur find nothing could come out when he opened his mouth to speak? Something must have been in his eyes too, because his cheeks were all wet.

He let out a gasp he didn't even know he had trapped in his throat, and half bowed, half collapsed at a similarly overcome warlock's feet. The stoic king's face was contorted beyond immediate recognition as he spoke.

"What kind of king and friend am I?"

"Arthur…"

"I ordered you killed! I let myself be blinded by Morgana's words and my prejudices taint my judgement. I'm the stupidest, bloody… prat in the world," he joked between gasps in a poor attempt to lighten the sobriety of the situation. Merlin tried to laugh, but Arthur's sorrow was too contagious. Thick sobs racked his whole body in an unkingly manner, grasping at Merlin's clothes like a shaking child would tug at a parent. Though at first Merlin just sat there awkwardly, as Arthur continued to gasp out apology after apology he pulled himself up.

Arthur glanced at him, hyperventilating a bit, and the warlock pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his grubby face into Arthur's shoulder. He let out a little sob of his own, but his spoke of relief, gratitude, and joy. Arthur had finally accepted him unconditionally.

"I forgive you, Arthur," he said, smiling though his friend couldn't see. "How could I not? I've made stupid mistakes too, and you're my best friend. Even if you're a clotpole. "

Arthur choked out a laugh.

They stood like that for a little bit, two of the most powerful men in all of history crying into each other.

Arthur was the first to pull away, rubbing madly at his eyes and nose, trying to manage a kingly stare but failing miserably.

"Merlin, don't mention this ever again."

"What, that you cried like a girl?" he grinned, finally letting his smile reach his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, did I tell you that you stink?" he huffed, hiding a smile.

"Kind of hard to bathe in a cave, sire," said Merlin cheekily, throwing his arms behind his head so Arthur could get a full whiff.

The gesture jingled his chains, bringing Arthur's attention to them. His slight grin fell.

"And I had you chained like a beast," he said huskily. "Can you really not get out of those?"

Merlin shrugged.

"You were responsible for putting them on me, so I just acquiesced with your judgment and I haven't tried to get out…" he trailed off.

Arthur set his jaw, straightening his spine and crossing his arms.

"Merlin, I give you permission to break out of your shackles," the king stated authoritatively.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, wondering how the king would react, then stared at his wrists, eyes narrowing as the glowed gold. The chains responded, glittering with magic, but they did not break or melt off his wrists.

Arthur didn't react so much as raise an eyebrow.

"Did it not work?" he asked reluctantly.

Merlin turned to him.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to get them off yet. I was just examining them," he replied.

"Oh," Arthur said sheepishly.

As Merlin poked at the chains with his fingers and magic, he smiled.

"You know, it's pretty ironic that I'm chained up like this. I remember refusing to help the Great Dragon when he asked me to set him free from a similar position. He made me promise on my mother's life, you know," Merlin added nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," the king apologized again.

Merlin glanced at him.

"Sire, you're scaring me."

Arthur stared back, undaunted by the tease.

"Why do they call you Emrys? Where did that name come from?" he asked.

At the word "Emrys," Merlin's eyes shot up, losing their glow.

"My, uh, destiny," he said.

"And that is...?"

"Well... You're the Once and Future King, and I'm Emrys. Two sides of the same coin, or some rubbish like that. The old prophecies are always a bit daft," he replied wistfully, dismissing his bit as nothing.

"Was Morgana telling the truth when she called you 'the most powerful sorcerer on the earth?'" Arthur pressed.

"Well, yes. I probably am, if I'm being honest."

"Honesty is all I want from you," Arthur jested, then frowned.

"If I'm such a prat, why didn't you just make your own way? You're strong enough," he said, marveling at his own words that he would have had a laughing fit over a month ago. Merlin, strong? But here he was.

"That's not me, Arthur. You're the leader and decision maker. I'm just here to give you a little advice and save your sorry arse now and again," Merlin said after a pause, chuckling at the brief look of indignation on Arthur's face.

The king sobered, and sat on a rock, stiff knees popping.

"I don't know how I'm going explain to the council after everything that you're still Merlin. That your magic is good, not evil."

"This is something you have to do, Arthur. Freeing me is only the first step. You will find the words," he assured sagely, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Rest now; take council tomorrow."

When Arthur looked as if he were going to protest, Merlin made a face.

"For now, don't worry about me."

Only after Merlin glared at him for a minute, refusing to speak, did Arthur leave.

* * *

As he snuck back to bed, the door creaked on his way into his chambers and Gwen turned in her sleep. Arthur took off his shirt and jerkin, sliding in next to her. She unconsciously gravitated toward him, nestling into his side as he failed to fall asleep, chains and caves filling his mind.

* * *

Arthur stirred in bed. He felt in the hollow next to him where his wife was not. Up with the sun, he thought with a smile. Brilliant things.

Arthur squeezed his eyes open, trying to shake sleep away, feeling as though he had forgotten something. Something important…

"Merlin!" he shouted as he bolted up out of bed. How could he have forgotten?

He threw himself together, hair still disheveled and clothes wrinkled but he didn't care.

He poked his head out of his chambers' door.

"George!"

The servant scrambled down the hall, bowing coolly.

"Yes, sire?"

"Round up my knights and arrange a meeting with council for tonight. Tell them it is of the utmost importance. Disregard all your other duties. Just do that, okay?"

If the servant was surprised, he didn't look it.

"Yes, your majesty," he said with a deep bow, and scuttled off.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Soon this mess would be over and he would have his best friend and protector back.

But first he would have to face up to his choices… and make a few visits; he owed an apology to a certain elderly physician and a habitually drunken knight.

* * *

_A streak of red broke out of the crowd surrounding the pyre following one of Camelot's knights. Long brown hair, piercing green eyes, usually fogged up by alcohol, clearer than any other today. With a roar he pulled out his sword, disarming the two guards around the prisoner and challenging anyone who got in his way. Neatly he sliced off the prisoner's bonds and pulled him to his feet, but the young man shook his head. The knight looked confused, and in that moment, was disarmed by the king himself and snatched by the very guards he disarmed himself._

_"You are not fit to be my king," the man spat. "You're just like the rest of them. Selfish, unforgiving BASTARD!" he shouted as he was dragged away, struggling mightily against his escorts who now numbered six, and several had black eyes, another on the ground moaning from the blow to his nethers.  
_

_"I will avenge him, Arthur Pendragon! There will be no place you can hide if you go through with this!" the scream came, echoing through the courtyard. _

_The prisoner lowered his head once again, a single tear coursing down his cheek.  
_

_Back to the flames for him.  
_

* * *

A guard nodded at the king as he descended down into Camelot's dungeons. Arthur held a torch aloft, rekindling the flames of the torches in front of the cell. He carefully inserted his key into the lock and pushed the door open.

The prisoner lazily flipped his long hair out of his ruggedly handsome face, but didn't look at Arthur, instead boring a hole into the stone floor with a loathing grimace.

"Gwaine," Arthur greeted hesitantly. The knight stayed silent.

"I need your help. Gwaine, it is important. I can't afford to have you sitting in this cell any longer."

Gwaine kept up the silent treatment, even turning his back on Arthur.

"Don't turn your back on me," Arthur said, sharply.

Gwaine turned back and fixed Arthur with a glare that spoke volumes of hatred and anger.

"I need your help," Arthur repeated, "with Merlin. Please, Gwaine."

"You turned your back on him," Gwaine spat venomously. "You are no different than any other noble and I will lend you no help so long as you imprison innocent men who do no less than save your pathetic pansy ass, you ungrateful coward!"

"I know, Gwaine," Arthur said. "I am a traitorous friend, a coward… I wronged Merlin, and I wronged you when you stood up for him… but I need your help to change. I want your aid when I free Merlin from the caverns," he begged as the hatred in the knight's eyes turned to incredulity.

"Princess, are you admitting you were wrong?" he asked with a unbelieving chuckle.

Arthur gritted his teeth, but nodded once.

"I can't forgive myself for what I did, or erase the damage my own actions have caused, but I can free my friends and reverse what I have wrought."

Gwaine looked thoughtful, pulling himself to his feet.

"If you're telling the truth, Arthur-" he still half-spit the king's name, "-then I just might listen. Have you let him go yet?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin is still in the cavern, but if all goes to plan, he should be freed by the end of the night," he said, unlocking Gwaine's handcuffs.

"I still haven't agreed to help you," the knight said, making no move to stop the king, in fact, assisting him in removing the shackles.

Arthur chuckled.

"You've never really served me for my sake, anyway. It's always been Merlin you've been loyal to. I ask you for him," Arthur said, placing a hand on Gwaine's shoulder carefully.

Gwaine didn't reject the gesture, rubbing his wrists and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder in return.

"For Merlin," he said, "I'll aid you."

"Let's go, then."

The two walked out of the cell, the guard following them out after Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Gwaine?"

"You're making the right choice," he said sagaciously.

"Thank you," he replied briefly before Gwaine interrupted: "Is that liquor I smell?"

Arthur pried the mead bottle from the lining of his jacket, handing it to the knight.

"You're not a bad sort, Arthur," the knight said, tipping the bottle back.

Arthur laughed heartily.

One down, one physician and an entire kingdom to go.

* * *

AN: I am so, so sorry, followers! I meant to write this a long time ago, but I kept putting it off. My updates will be a lot more frequent soon, I promise. Thank you so much for continuing to follow me!

A bit of Gwaine this chapter. I found that the last was shamefully lacking in my favorite knight. I'm a fan of Percival and Leon as well, but I felt that both of them would have still stuck by their oaths even though they care about Merlin. :(

Thank you so much for your reviews so far! SilverMoonEyes23: Thank you so much for your review! *squee* It means a lot that you like it so much :3 Valkyriexx: I hope you liked this bit too! I'm so flattered you liked the first chapter! readernurse: Twisting words seems like the kind of thing she would do, don't you think? :) And I'm glad you like it! cvgirl: Thanks! And thank you to ruby890 and IndiaMoore as well!

This story will probably last another three chapters after this, and I plan to finish by mid-October to the beginning of November at worst. I will post another chapter in the next two weeks at longest. Let's say, uh, September 1st?

**Please review! It means the world to me! (and this time I'll get back to you! XD)**


	3. On Hiatus: My apologizes

Hello, everyone.

First of all, I am amazed by the response to this story. Over fifty followers and only two chapters?! That's crazy! :D You guys are awesome! With that said, I am so mad at myself for this, but I regret to inform you that despite my original promises of updating weeks ago, I've lost interest in Merlin.

Don't get me wrong, I still love the fandom. This fic is just never going to be updated in the foreseeable future. I've become addicted to Supernatural, and that's all I am able (or want) to write at the moment.

If you're willing to stick around for that, I'll be posting three or such fics for that (that I've already written, btw) *shameless self-promotion*

Again, thank you all for your time and follows and my apologizes for being so lackadaisical about this!


End file.
